The 3rd Great Magic War
A conflict between forces of light versus darkness, magic versus technology. Combatants * Alliance of Light ** The Star Crusaders: Having the magic of the Light, they use it to power their power armor and energy swords. *** Knights: *** Crusader Cruisers: *** Crusader Fighters: ** Sylvan Elders of the Shell Clan: A mix of golemancers and Druids, on their distant world they hold a mystical symbiosis with the plant life around them. *** Rangers: Warriors in power armor made of runic stones and enchanted wood. *** Wyrm Mounts: Wyvern like golems *** Trentnoughts: Effectively magical mecha of wood and stone. *** Golemancers: *** Sylvan Voidships: Massive spaceships, forests in voidship form. Their main form of attack, are bioplasma drones. ** The Zamons: A race of female warriors, joined together by a photonic mental field, that supplies their powers and youth. Such powers include increase strength and endurance, and conjuring solid light weapons. *** Zamon Hoplites: *** Zamon Starships: * Void/Dark Alliance ** Star Cult of Akhar: Dark warriors in service to a dark god, a dead god. Wielding energy blades, they are often the first to fight on the front lines. *** Warriors: Their dark warriors, garbed in Dark Iron Armor, they used energy blades in combat, and mental powers. *** Mercenary Fleets: The Cult has no standing navy and instead makes use of mercenary fleets and paid pirates. ** Tideborne: An undersea race who use magic to transform themselves, control water, and dark creatures from beneath the waves. *** Tide Troopers: Their regular troopers. *** Leviathan Tamers: Mages who control and summon leviathans from the deep. *** Storm Priests: Mages who use their powers to summon storms and control waves. *** Space Sharks: Used as fighters, engineered sharks that can survive in space and shoot lasers from their nostrils. *** Champions of the Deep: Monstrous champions, Paladins of the Storm Goddess. *** Star Arks: Their space craft, large vessels filled with water. ** The Dark Sisterhood: A split from the Zamons, they are a legion of cloned monstrous daughters, lead by their mother. *** Maxima: The banished Zamon princess. Her delving into dark magic turned her into a monstrous demoness. She perverts her people's shared link to control her legions of cloned daughters. *** Daughters: Demonic looking clones, controlled by a hive mind. Their stinger can inject foes with a mind control drug. * Forces of Technology ** The Techno Zealots: An anti-magic movement created in the wake of the Magic War. Their goal is to destroy all sources of magic, and all knowledge of it. ** The House of the Third Eye: A cult/organization devoted to psionics. Their goal in this war is to remove magic as it poses a threat to their long term goals. This sisterhood provides a way to counter the synthetic magic, the other forces use. ** Von Remnants: After the fallout of the war with the Shadows, the Von remnants decided to work with the Techno Zealots and House of the Third Eye, to curtail what they say as 'chaos field' technology running rampant. * The Cyber Horde: A legion of cybernetic undead ruled by a cyber lich. They convert the fallen of others to their legions. While they use little if any magic, their nature and goals puts them at odds with all the other factions. ** The Cyber Horde: Cyborg zombies. ** Einharjar: Undying massive brutes ** Wailing Sisters: Vampire queens imprisoned in power armor. ** Revenant Marines: Undead super soldiers in power armor ** Techno Wights: Cyborg liches. ** Dead Stars: Patchwork starships kept operating by similar technology to what animates their legion. History Pending Notes * None of the major forces actually use technology, and instead make use of what is known as Synthetic Magic.